hidden fate
by moonlighthikari
Summary: Ever since Ryou was little he’s longed for adventure and when he finally got one it wasn't what he expected. Little did he know his adventure was far from over! YGO Legend of Zelda the Wind Waker cross over. Rated for safety.
1. prologe

Ok I can do this! I just have to sit down and type. Uh oh. I forgot I have horrible spelling oh well. Any way this is it! My first fanfic and it's that LoZ WW thing that I've been talking about. Before I start I would like to say 1 thing DON'T KILL ME! Or flame me for that matter seeing as this is my first ever fanfic. Maybe I should do a description. This will be a YGO LoZ crossover (that yu-gi-oh legend of zelda crossover for people who don't know) this will signify a scene change ---------------and that's about all I think. Don't kill me if I suck at fanfics!...now how can I start this in a way that WON'T suck?...oh well I'll have to settle

DISCLAMER: I don't own yu-gi-oh and I don't own the legend of zelda the wind waker (not fair!)

-----------------------------

Foot steps on a set of stairs were heard as a young boy of about 16 climbed the stairs leading to his room. The sound of the boy's steps echoed through the empty house. The boy entered his room and walked across to the window seat where he usually sat occupying his time. Ryou bakura stared out his window at the rapidly darkening sky and sighed. It's the same thing every night. He thought to him self, At least he doesn't bother me any more but I almost wish he would. Ever since he lost that dark game he completely ignores me. But it is better then before. He shivered, why dose he act like I don't exist? It's the same thing every day but its still better I guess. Before he used to hurt me insult me and manipulate me now he acts like I'm just a sole less shell. I guess that's just how he sees me. As his vessel and now that atem made him promise not to hurt me all he can do is ignore me. But that's nothing really new. The only thing that's changed is he no longer psyaculy hurts me. Besides that it's all the same every day of my life. Wake to an empty house get treated like an outsider by my so called friends (friends? HA! They never so much as say 3 words to me.) Then come home to an empty house. It's always the same. At least before my life was exciting but now... But I guess atem might be right it's for my own good its better he doesn't speak with me...But they don't get it! They don't care about me or know what I want! They might if they bothered to speak with me but no one dose! At least bakura would speak sometimes to me. I don't know if he was insane or if at times he actually regretted the things he did to me. Maybe it is better now but I wish there could be more. Ryou gazed out his window at the now black sky. There was a solitary star in the sky shining bright gold. It caught ryous eye and he stared at it for a few moments before shaking him self mentally. There will never be any thing more. He thought, since I was little I wanted something amazing to happen to me and when it finally did... There's only this. As much as I wish there were more as much as I wish for them to take notice of me or for me to be some where else for things to be better there's just here and now and just me alone. With only a shadow of my darkness's former self for company. I just wish there was more ryou got up from the seat and glanced once more at the now star filled sky before climbing into his bed facing away from the window and beginning to drift off to sleep. As ryou slept the gold star began to glow and admit a deep humming noise while at the same time the acent golden ring on ryous bedside table begin to glow and admit the same deep hum.

And so there it is the prologue! Wow my first ever chapter I hope it wasn't THAT bad but I know it was. oh well I'll get better (I hope) ha like that will ever happen! hee hee good joke.


	2. Outset Island and the hero of legend

Ok I got 1 review! WAIT WHAT! Wow! Just wow it was only up for 1 day and I GOT A REVIUE! Thanks to Lorna Shadows! My first review EVER! Not just for this fic EVER! Any way here it is. This might as well count as the first chapter

DISCLAMER: I STILL OWN NOTHING! And I don't own the dialog for the first bit that's straight out of LoZ WW.

----------Chapter 1 Outset Island and the hero of legend------------

This is but one of the legends of which the people speak... Long ago, there existed a kingdom where a golden power lay hidden. It was a prosperous land blessed with green forests, tall mountains, and peace. But one day, a man of great evil found the golden power and took it for himself. With its strength at his command, he spread darkness across the kingdom. But then, when all hope had died, and the hour of doom seemed at hand... A young boy clothed in green appeared as if from nowhere. Wielding the blade of evil's bane, he sealed the dark one away and gave the land light. The boy, who traveled through time to save the land, was known as the Hero of Time. The boy's tale was passed down through generations until it became legend... But then...a day came when a fell wind began to blow across the kingdom. The great evil that all though had been sealed away by the hero...once again crept forth from the depths of the earth, eager to resume its dark designs. The people believed that the Hero of Time would once again come to save them. ...But the Hero did not appear. Faced by an onslaught of evil, the people could do nothing but appeal to the gods. In their last hour, as doom drew nigh, they left their future in the hands of fate. What became of that kingdom? None remain who know. The memory of the kingdom vanished, but its legend survived on the wind's breath. On a certain island, it became customary to garb boys in green when they came of age. Clothed in the green of fields, they aspired to find heroic blades and cast down evil. The elders wished only for the youths to know courage like the hero of legend...

----------------------------------------------

BROTHER! A young girl ran through the island village of outset searching for her older brother. BIG BROTHER! She took out a small red and yellow telescope and spotted her brother on top of a tall watch tower at the end of a long dock. On top of the watch tower Ryou opened his eyes slightly and still hafe asleep saw a young girl of about 7 or 8. Amane? Ryou questioned, it had been so long since he had been called brother. Amane? Said the young girl who's that? It's me silly Aryll! Who? Ryou wondered. He looked around and began to take in his surroundings. But his attention quickly snapped back to the girl when she spoke again. Your still hafe asleep aren't you? I bet you don't even remember what day it is do you? Did you forget? Big brother it's your birthday! It is? Replied Ryou, wow big brother you really must still be hafe asleep said Aryll how can any one forget there own birthday? Grandma's been waiting for you. You should go see her! That is if you can find your way back to the house big brother! Go on go see her! Um ok then. If you say so I guess… Said Ryou as he began to climb down the tall watch tower ladder. HIKARI! A voice in Ryous mind called out, Ryou jumped a little having not spoken to Bakura in weeks he wasn't used to having random voices yell at him. Hikari where the hell are we? Said Bakura how did we get here? Why are we here? Was this you're doing? And what is this place? This place is called outset Bakura. Ryou said he then froze where he stood. How on earth did you know that hikari? Asked Bakura. I really have no clue. Ryou said as he looked around the small island. It was made up of two pieces of rock each with a high cliff and a straight drop to the lower village area where they were. The lower village parts were connected by a long dock like bridge that used a few rocks sticking out of the water to support it. The higher cliff parts had a hill running smoothly up one of them from the village and a large rope bridge connecting the two cliffs. A large forest stood on the far end of the bridge. Why dose this place seem so familiar? Ryou wondered before he continued running towards what was apparently his house. Hikari this is odd why the hell are we here? Questioned Bakura. I have no idea said Ryou, well then what should we do! Demanded Bakura, Ryou thought about this for a moment. I think we have to just go with it for now and maybe things will become clearer. Ryou reached the small house and looked around. Go inside baka! Bakura said, Ryou reluctantly opened the door to the small house and found no one inside. They must be up there Ryou thought to him self looking at the ladder leading to the second floor. Ryou climbed the small ladder to a small landing on the landing stood an old lady that he knew was his grandmother not from her appearance or the fact that she was the only one here, Ryou had a feeling that if he had to pick from a mob of people he would have know her. I've been waiting for you Ryou here you are try these on the old lady said, handing Ryou some green cloths. Ryou mentally felt Bakura sneer at the odd looking cloths. Time fly's said the old lady I can't believe your old enough to wear these cloths already! She suddenly noticed Ryou's expression towards the cloths, he seemed to have the same dislike for them as his yami. Don't look so disappointed dear said the old lady, disappointed was not the word Ryou or Bakura would have used. Ryou would have used some thing along the lines of reluctant to try these on. Bakura response would probably not be fit for human ears. Just try them on. Today is a day to celebrate. It is the day that you become the same age as the young hero spoken of in all the legends. You only have to wear them for one day, so don't look so down. Be proud, child. Said the old woman. Proud would once again not be part of either hikari or yami's vocabulary at this moment. In the old days this was the time boys were considered to be men continued the old woman Ryou heard Bakura give a little snort of arrogance. I might as well have been considered a man the day I was left to fend for my self! I refuse to wear these vile green things as a right of passage! They were taught the ways of the sword the old lady continued it was to prepare them for battle with their enemies. But we don't live in such a way any longer. Our ways are the ways of peace. Nowadays, I suppose Orca is the only one on the island who still knows anything about swordplay. Hanging the family shield on the wall as a decoration is another tradition that has been carried down from those days the woman continued. Ryou wasn't really listening inside his mind he was trying to get Bakura to understand that these cloths were a tradition and to let Ryou wear them with out Bakura threatening to cut Ryou's fingers of if he so much as tried on the hat. Bakura I have to wear these please understand. Ryou said as he began to try on the cloths with out Bakura's consent. Ryou looked down at him self when he had finished you see Bakura he said there not that bad! You look like a Christmas elf replied Bakura. I do not snapped Ryou but ended his little conversation when his grandmother spoke again Isn't that nice, Ryou They suit you perfectly! A perfect fit! Well, tonight I'm going to invite the whole town over for your birthday party, so I'd better start getting ready, shouldn't I? Your grandma is going to make your favorite soup for you tonight! I just know you're looking forward to it. Now go get your sister. Ryou obeyed and climbed back down the ladder and left the house. Once out side he looked down at his cloths again. I never thought you find some thing worse then that hideous sweater of yours hikari! Said Bakura. They seemed to fit Ryou well for some reason, he had expected them to look odder with his thin appearance but they fit perfectly. I think I was supposed to find my sister now Ryou realized with a jolt as he took off running towards the watch tower. When he finally managed to climb to the top of the tall watch tower ladder where his sister Aryll was waiting he found her staring out to sea through a small yellow and red telescope. Hello big brother! Isn't the weather a little hot for those cloths? Oh well its only one day I guess. Any way big brother hold out your hand! I'm going to give you my most treasured belonging! I couldn't take that said Ryou. Don't be silly said Aryll, it's only for a day and it's your birthday, but I don't really have much to give you. Its fine said Ryou, I don't need a present! I'm perfectly happy with out one. No said Ayrll I insist it's your birthday and I'm going to loan you my most treasured possession for one whole day! If you insist said Ryou holding out his hands. ta da! Said Aryll as she handed Ryou the telescope she had been looking out at sea with. Do you like it? Asked Aryll. Of course said Ryou smiling at the young girl. Try it out big brother! I bet you can see our house from here! Ryou looked through the telescope down towards his house and scanned the island. He found it all very familiar that is in till he caught sight of some thing by the mail box. Ryou swung the telescope around and zoomed in. he couldn't have saw it could he? Yet there it was though, standing in front of a mail box, a hafe bird! The post man looks odd today for some reason said the girl completely unfazed by the fact that the post man happened to have feathers. I'll say whispered Ryou. AAAAAAAAAAAAA Ryou look! Up in the sky what is that thing? Yelled Aryll, Ryou looked upwards through the telescope his gaze rested on a very large bird that looked like an over grown vulture. He noticed some thing though, he zoomed on the bird's talon and saw that there was a girl about a few years older then his sister held in the bird's claw. A canon ball shot past the lens of the telescope and Ryou quickly zoomed out and spotted a ship firing at the bird. What do those fools think there doing? Thought Bakura as a canon ball nearly missed the bird and went flying some where into the woods. They'll either kill the girl or destroy the town! Another canon ball sailed past the bird nearly hitting its wing. Stunned the bird dropped the girl. Ryou watched in horror as the young girl fell headfirst into a patch of forest and the bird flew off. Ryou this is terrible! That girl might be hurt we have to find her! But the forest has many dangerous creatures you'll need some thing to defend your self with! But… Aryll said Ryou I doubt any one could survive a fall that high. That's not true! Said Aryll She didn't fall that far. She fell into the forest of the fairies she might have survived! Ryou looked at her sympathetically and doubtfully. Ok I'll go see if she's alright he said and began to climb down the ladder. hikari explain why again were going to look for some one who is obviously dead? Asked Bakura. She might be alright said Ryou. Believe me there's no way she survived. If she survived then I'll stop complaining about these cloths! Said bakura What ever said Ryou not really listening? We need to arm our self's against what ever we find in there. Why can't we just fight using our hands? Asked Bakura. Because who knows what's in there we need a weapon said Ryou. I think I know where we can go there's a swords man named orca in this village. He lives in that house near mine. How do you know that? Asked Bakura. I don't know said Ryou I just seem to know some things about this place I guess we'll just have to go with it for now. Ryou entered the house to find a man attacking a wooden shark on the far wall. He seemed to be training. The man turned to him Ryou? What is the matter? You seem distressed. Yes sir said Ryou you see some things has happened… you need say no more you have come for training in the ways of the sword haven't you? Here you may use this said the old man handing Ryou a sword. Now I'm going to teach you some sword techniques. Attack me with the sword, do not fear for my safety I am ready for you. Alright, said Ryou a little doubtful. If you say so Ryou charged at the man slicing with his sword the man blocked easily and swung his own weapon at Ryou who managed to dodge it. Why don't you let me do this said Bakura in a rather irritated tone sensing Ryou's reluctance to attack again? There was a barely noticeable change as Bakura took over with out waiting for Ryou's reply. The old man rushed at Bakura who easily dodged this. Bakura ran forward and sliced at the man who blocked Bakura's hit with his weapon but was thrown back by the blow. The man ran at Bakura obviously no longer holding back, Bakura and he locked weapons but Bakura was able to over power the man and nearly hit him. When the man dodged out of the way and jumped at Bakura, weapon slicing through they air. Bakura quickly dodged around back of where he knew the man would land and the second the man landed he wiped his weapon out behind him to attempt to hit Bakura, who upon seeing what the man was doing darted out of the way behind the man and carefully pressed the tip of his sword to the mans back forcing the man to the ground. The man had never seen any one so skilled with a sword. This boy was amazing he could wield a weapon like a trained warrior. Bakura let the man up and he turned to face Bakura to his complete surprise the boy seemed unfazed by any of this in fact he seemed almost bored! You do not need any training said the man you are one of the most skilled people I have ever encountered and the most skilled of your age. I do not know what it is you fight for but I know you will not misuse this sword, I scene and an eagerness in this blade that goes far beyond the mere desire to be wielded on the fields of battle. You may keep this sword, I don't know what has happened but I have faith in you. A faint change occurred and Ryou once again stood in the room. Thank you sir I will not disappoint you Ryou said and with that he left the house. Alright hikari we have the damn sword so can we hurry up and get this over with? Said Bakura how do you enter the forest any way? There's a path that leads to it over near the watch tower said Ryou how did you… started Bakura. That one I knew because I saw it when I first woke up said Ryou. Ryou passed the watch tower and ran up the path to find the bridge. There are some steps missing said Ryou but I think I can jump them Ryou ran across the bridge and jumped the rather large gap reaching the other side he found a cave entrance in the rock. I guess the only way to the forest is threw there said Ryou as he walked inside. The forest was amazing. It was like another world. The trees darkened every thing to almost twilight but not quite. Look there said Bakura materializing in sprit form beside Ryou and pointing to the branch of a tree where a young girl was snagged on a branch Ryou started forward but was held back by a transparent arm. Bakura what are you…Shhhh! Bakura said don't you see it? See what? Asked Ryou. There Bakura pointed towards the far side of the forest and Ryou's heart gave a jolt as he laid eyes on one of the ugliest things he had every seen. It looked like a cross between a walking pig and an ugly sailor. It held a sword in one of its hoved hands. What is that thing? Asked Ryou. It must be one of those monsters you were warned about. Said bakura, So what do I do? Asked Ryou you kill it said Bakura that's why you got the sword isn't it? To fend off enemy's. He said before fading out of sight and returning to Ryou's mind. I guess said Ryou nervously starting forwards. He stepped on a twig causing it to crack the thing sniffed the air once and turned to look straight at Ryou. It ran at him and Ryou swung his blade in alarm hitting it squarely in the chest. The monster reeled back not expecting to be attacked it came at Ryou again but Ryou was two quick and slashed at the creature once more causing it to fall over. Ryou watched in disbelief as the creature's corpse dissolved into a puff of black and purple smoke, and when the smoke cleared a jewel was in its place. Ryou picked it up and examined it before pocketing it. Some thing tells me these could be useful said Ryou. Let's keep moving. Ryou walked closer to the tree the girl was trapped in but stopped suddenly. Did you hear that? Asked Ryou. Hear what? Asked Bakura. A load screech echoed through the forest. That! Said Ryou as two large vultures swooped down dropping two more of the pig things. Ryou was confident this time he charged at the pigs who were not expecting this. Ryou was able to hit one of them twice before they retaliated by slashing at Ryou with there long machete like swords. Ryou avoided this and hit them both again twice one of them fell and the other charged at Ryou, who avoided it easily at hit the monster in the back causing it to fall and for two more jewels to drop as both monsters disappeared in a puff of purple smoke. There was a noise above Ryou. He looked up and saw the girl wake and struggled to get free of the branch. Ryou realized to late what was going to happen as the girl freed her self from the branch Ryou called out for her to watch out or she'd… Ryou said as she hit the ground with a thud. OWWCH it's a little late for the heads up! Said the girl. She looked Ryou over from head to toe. Wow what's with that get-up? Said the girl Well, whatever. So, where am I…? Oh, that's right! That giant bird came and… Miss! Miss. tetra! Yelled another man who had just entered the forest and spotted them. Oh thank goodness! he said when we saw you get dropped on this summit we feared the worst! Summit? Asked tetra, so that bird dropped me on top of a mountain? Well how nice of it she said sarcastically. Well let's not waste any more time here! Its time to repay that bird for what it did! But miss what about this boy? Asked the man pointing to Ryou. Don't worry about him. Said tetra, come on! The two ran out of the forest. Well that was a nice little thank you for saving her wasn't it? Said Bakura. Ryou sighed, lets just get out of this here he said. Ryou walked out side to discover the two people standing there. On the other side of the bridge a familiar voice called to him. BIG BROTHER! Aryll waved to Ryou and began to cross the bridge as Ryou waved back. WATCH OUT! Bakura screamed in Ryou's head. Ryou saw to late what the danger was. As he watched in what seemed like slow motion the giant bird that had taken the other girl swooped down towards the bridge and caught Aryll in its claw. BIG BROTHER! Aryll screamed as she was carried off. Aryll! Ryou yelled and began to chase after the bird. He failed to notice that the edge of the cliff was getting closer and closer. Ryou felt himself slid that last step of the edge. He desperately grabbed for the edge of the cliff missing by inches and beginning to plummet down towards the village. He suddenly felt two pairs of hands take hold of his arm. One he saw belonged to the girl. What was surprising was the second pair of transparent hands that were keeping him from falling to his doom. He looked up it to the face of his yami and was even more surprised to see such alarm and fear in Bakura's eyes. Stupid kid! Said the girl, get a hold of your self she's gone! There's nothing you can do. He could tell that she was struggling to hold him up and that if Bakura hadn't caught him he would have fallen to his death. He watched the bird fly away as the two pulled him up. The girl began to head towards the dock mumbling something about stupid kids where Ryou now noticed a large ship. Baka hikari! Snapped Bakura, what were you thinking? How could you just walk off a cliff! Ryou looked up into his yami's eyes and to his surprise still saw concern in them. I'm sorry Bakura I wasn't thinking I didn't see the cliff. Well what ever said Bakura, now what do we do? What do you mean what do we do! Asked Ryou, we need to go find that girl! Why should we waste our time searching for her? She got her self taken now she's paying the price said Bakura. We're helping her Bakura! And were stopping that bird before it takes any one else! Ryou said as he started towards the dock. Fine hikari go get your self almost killed! I'll just have to save you again! Nothing new about that. Said Bakura as he retreated back into ryou's mind as they started down the hill. HEY! Ryou called to the pirates. WAIT! I want to come with you to try to save my sister! What! Asked the girl, you want to come with us on our ship! Do you understand what you're asking? We're pirates! You know…PIRATES! The terror of the seas! Oh please said Bakura terrors? She's just a little girl! What do we get out of bringing some helpless little kid along with us? Continued tetra I'll tell what we get… a headache! Ryou she's giving me a headache! do we really have to go with this arrogant little brat! Asked Bakura. Bakura please be quite I need to hear what she's saying. Ryou felt Bakura's surprise at being told off like that by his hikari. I know how you must feel with your sister having been kidnapped and all… said tetra but that doesn't really have anything to do with us, does it? And how do you figure that? Ryou jumped as the same bird man from the mail box spoke to the pirate girl. Whoa whoa, whoa there! Just who are you! Where do you get off butting in on someone else's conversation! Said the same man from the forest who was standing with some others who were obviously the crew of the ship. Please! All I mean to say continued the bird man is that if you big, bad pirates hadn't come to this quiet little island that poor girl wouldn't have been snatched by that bird! And just what do you mean by that? Snapped tetra, Just be quiet for a moment, and I'll tell you! Said the bird man. I'm beginning to like that one Bakura snickered referring to the bird man. Now, as my work entails delivering letters, said the bird man. Ryou was surprised by this. That this odd creature was a simple post man! I spend much of my time traveling amongst the many different islands. The bird man continued. As a result, I hear many things… Haven't any of you heard word that young girls have been getting kidnapped lately from all regions of the Great Sea? No matter. Whether you've heard it or not, that seems to be the case. Young girls with long ears like yours have been getting kidnapped never to be seen again. Long ears? Wondered Ryou. He looked around and was surprised to see that it was true every human here appeared to have long ears. And unless my eyes fail me, continued the bird man, that young girl who was just kidnapped from this island also has long ears, does she not? Much like YOU do Miss Fearsome Pirate. My point is that the bird mistook that poor girl for you, and that's why it grabbed her. Tetra looked stunned but seemed to realize the fact that it probably was her fault that the bird had come here. And correct me if I'm wrong, but I believe it was young Ryou here, who saved you from the monsters in the forest, wasn't it! Ryou was a little surprised by suddenly being the center of attention. Bakura how ever seemed glad to get a little recognition. Is this true? Asked tetra. Oh! Said the bird man drawing every ones attention back to him self, and while I'm at it I may as well tell you that the bird that kidnapped both you and ryou's sister has made its foul nest to the north on the heights of the Forsaken Fortress. Sounds inviting Bakura remarked sarcastically in ryou's mind. the Forsaken Fortress? Tetra said isn't that where… she said trailing off. So what are you going to do? Asked the bird man, under the circumstances, I don't think it would be unreasonable for you to give Ryou a little help, now, would it? I don't need you to tell me that! Said tetra, Even if I was to consider it Lately, I've heard nothing but evil rumors about this Forsaken Fortress. You can't possibly mean to go there with nothing but that cheap little sword! That's not brave! It's stupid! For once the girl speaks scene said Bakura. I mean, come on! Continued tetra, even a simple little island like this has to have something you could use as a shield. You know something to protect yourself with. Tell you what. If you come back with something like that, we'll let you stow away on our ship. Oh, and one more thing, once we leave, you'd won't be coming back here for a while, so you'd better go say goodbye to your family while you have the chance. I don't want you getting all weepy-eyed and homesick on me! Ryou felt Bakura glaring at tetra for suggesting that, as Ryou began to walk of to find some thing he could use as a shield. Why don't you use her as a shield hikari? Asked Bakura, Ryou had to restrain him self from smiling. Do you have any idea where to find a shield? Bakura asked, yes said Ryou, there was one in my house. Weren't you listening when my grandmother was talking? There hung on the wall like a family crest. Ryou entered his grandma's house and climbed to the top of the latter but found no one there and an empty space where the shield had been. Now what am I going to do? Asked Ryou as he climbed down the ladder. Well, said Bakura, you could go back to the swordsman maybe he has some thing you could use. Ryou though spotted his grandmother as he reached the bottom of the ladder and walked over to her intending to ask her what had happened to the shield. Ryou is this what you're looking for? Asked the old woman, holding out the shield for Ryou to take. Thank you Ryou said mildly surprised that she had taken the shield. So it's true then? She asked Aryll really has been kidnapped hasn't she? What kind of monster would take such a sweet, young child? I'm going to find out! said Ryou, before turning and walking through the door. Ryou heard Bakura mentally sigh. Some thing wrong yami? Asked Ryou, no it's nothing said Bakura. Are you worried about the little girl? Asked Ryou, what! Said Bakura, no! I'm disappointed that we won't be able to use that pirate girl as a shield now that we've found a real one! Ryou rolled his eyes and continued towards the pirate ship. Just try not to kill her while were on her ship ok? Said Ryou, I'm afraid that's a promise I can not keep hikari. said Bakura, Ryou rolled his eyes again. Wow! That's a decrepit old shield. Said tetra when Ryou arrived back at the beach where she and her crew were waiting. Are you sure you can still use that thing? Are you going to get splinters and cry? Ryou had to mentally fight Bakura from taking control and attacking the girl. Well, whatever if you're ready, then let's go! Said tetra. Alright said Ryou finally able to calm Bakura down enough. Let's go! Ryou and the rest of the crew boarded the pirate ship. Ryou looked around the deck of the pirate ship. it was a lot bigger then he had expected. He walked to the back of the ship and looked over the railing down at the village and was surprised to see many people gathered on the beach waving to him and yelling there good byes and wishes for his safe return. He knew a few of them from walking around town some he just seemed to know, like he had once know them but forgotten. Ryou waved back to the people gathered on the beach he then noticed that some one was missing from the crowd. He looked to his house and sure enough his grandma stood looking over the railing of a section of porch bordering a small cliff watching silently. Ryou waved to her, thinking how he would miss the island. He found it odd that he could miss it. He had only been here a few hours if that but it felt like he knew this place, and these people. How much longer is this going to go on, do you think? Asked the pirate girl, do you have an estimate? Are you sure you shouldn't just quit right now? Seriously, think about it. I can tell you're just going to get more sentimental from here on out. There's still time, you know Are you sure we shouldn't just turn around and take you back to your little island? Ryou thought for a second before pushing the thought from his head of simply letting Bakura (who was know straining to take control of Ryou and throw the girl over board) take control and do what he wished he forgot this quickly though. He looked out at the island and was filled with a desire to prove that he could do this. Ryou slashed his sword upward through the air as a good bye to the small island. A sign of strength and a promise that he would return with Aryll. All thoughts of how he got here were pushed aside as the watched the small island fade into the distance.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

HM: well that was ok….. well it was better then the last chapter

YM: barely --

HM: ya your right:sniff: I wish script format was still allowed

Any way there it is chapter 1! Next chapter will be on the ship and forsaken fortress! (That might take a while) and maybe the first bit of Windfall Island. Any way you may now feel free to click on the little button. Review and explain what I did wrong! At least this one was longer! Oh and I've just got a little poll here. How exactly did you come across this fic? (You can say in your review) and also would you like to see this become a tendershipping? (ryouxbakura) that's all I guess.


End file.
